


Training and Homesickness

by Kalutoooi



Series: Like Master, like student [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boruto leaves with Sasuke, Gen, Sensei and Student, Taka don’t appear for long, anything else is a spoiler, platonic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: ——-Kara came for Naruto, he was brought back once but they’re on borrowed time. So it’s no shocker when Boruto left with Sasuke so he could get stronger, but it’s not easy always. But hey! He’s learning how to use a sword!——-Canon divergent? Maybe we don’t know yey
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Like Master, like student [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Training and Homesickness

Sasuke should have seen it coming, sure they only left the village less than six months ago, but the Uzumaki had never truly been far away from home. Boruto wanted to reach his potential and even asked to go with Sasuke, a journey for him to train and see what it’s truly like, but there’s always going to be times in which one misses their home. 

Homesickness is usual and it only hit Uzumaki Boruto fourth months into their trip. Sasuke had expected the boy to be asleep because it was late at night and while he himself could not fall asleep due to old habits, Boruto found it easy. Hence the Uchiha’s surprise upon seeing the teenager walk out of the Inn they were staying at for the night. 

The blond boy had left his room to go for a walk, he was restless and knew the reasoning behind it. What he hadn’t expected to see was his Sensei, sat underneath a tree in the woods and gazing at the sky above them. Whilst Sasuke looked deep in thought and not asleep, Boruto knew that the man already knew he was here. 

Expect this time he hadn’t done it on purpose, so that’s a change. The blond was quite as he walked towards his Sensei because Sasuke was always away from home right? He’s spent months-years really-away from the village because of missions and he’d probably know what to do in case of homesickness. 

But, it wasn’t that easy. Ever since the Uzumaki found out about his Sensei’s past-though not all of it-he’s been more hesitant to ask questions about said past. He doesn’t want to remind Sasuke of the pain of losing his family nor his dark path because of anything was clear about Uchiha Sasuke, it was his guilt. Oh, that guilt was so deep and Boruto did not want to cause the man to remember. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sasuke finally speaks a few minutes later, tone suggesting that he is already aware. Boruto bites the inside of his cheek as he hesitates, he really doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and cause more issues. So instead of asking Sasuke on how to handle homesickness, he opts for “Nothing important, it’s just..” and he’s trailing off because what if he says the wrong thing? What if mentioning his sister’s birthday-the event in which triggered this homesickness-he reminds Sasuke of his brother. 

From what Naruto has told his son, the brothers loved each other most and there’s clearly a lot of hurt behind the lose. Expect Boruto doesn’t have to say it, Sasuke finishes for him “it’s almost your sister’s birthday. Missing her?” And Boruto’s a little embarrassed having been read that quickly, not a very good thing for a Shinobi. But then again, he’s never been the best at hiding his deeper emotions, not like his Sensei or even lord 6th. 

Boruto sighs, sitting down on the opposite tree “I guess. I’ve never missed her birthday before.” He’s gotten angry at his father for missing it, he almost feels like a hypocrite for not being there after saying that it’s an important day. It’s the thought of being able to protect said Father that keeps him going. Sasuke seems to also know this if going by his words “She’s not going to be upset with you for it. Your mother and sister know the motive behind you leaving.” 

The words are supposed to provide comfort, and they do a little, but it doesn’t ease the dark feeling within the young boy’s heart. “..it’s not...I didn’t abandon them by leaving did I? Kaa-San said it was fine and she wanted me to be stronger to protect him-“ he kinda gets more upset when saying who that him is and he knows for a fact that Sasuke does too. Naruto is his best and closest friend, a sore topic really. 

Before the teen can finish, his Sensei speaks “and that’s what you’ll do. If I’m not strong enough to protect Naruto, someone has to be. Might be you, might not be.” And Boruto’s a little confused about how that’s supposed to help him or provide comfort. But it is the truth and he’s gotten used to Sasuke’s bluntness. 

(Only a little, still shocks him sometimes)

“Don’t dwell on it, your family believes in you. As do I.” Now that last part is a surprise and a thrill, Boruto is always thrilled to be complimented on his skill by Sasuke. He sees him as a father in some way, he doesn’t know to explain it but his Sensei is family. 

That he knows. 

“As for you missing home, it’s going to happen. You’ll always want to be there.” And now Boruto is a little more at ease because he didn’t have to say it out loud for those feelings to be noticed. “Just remember. This is not going to last forever and when you do get home, it’ll be like you never left.” And Boruto has a feeling that Sasuke is not speaking from experience. At least, not about Konoha. 

The two spend a little more time outside, looking at the seemingly-never-ending sky. It’s when Sasuke looks over that he noticed the boy has fallen asleep, he’s still small and 14 and he looks finally at peace. 

And for the first time, Sasuke doesn’t wake him up but carries him instead. He’s a bit light, easy for Sasuke to pick up with his only arm, but looking at him reminds Uchiha of his former teammate. Boruto does resemble young Naruto a lot, it’s almost weird if you really think about it. 

But tonight isn’t a time to be thinking about it, the kid’s clearly not feeling like himself and does deserve rest. Maybe Sasuke is going soft, he never would have done such a thing before. No matter who’s kid it was-his own not included-or maybe Sasuke’s got a soft spot for his student because he wants to work hard and be better. 

It reminds the Uchiha of himself when he was much much younger, before all the pain and vengeance. That could be a reason he’s willing to look after the kid- Boruto’s growing on him, he just hopes he doesn’t fail him this time ‘round. 

When he arrives back at Inn, the receptionist that’s is carrying some paperwork smiles at them gently and full of warmth before she speaks “I saw him leave earlier, I thought he’d go find you.” And Sasuke’s not exactly sure where she’s getting at with this, but it’s an old lady and she’s caused him no harm. “From what I’ve seen he truly admires you. You’re a great father.” And he honestly doesn’t know how to respond to that one because he’s never been told that. 

The Uchiha disagrees with the woman if he’s got to be honest, but she looks too.. happy to just shut down completely. That is why he goes with a small smile “Sorry to have bothered you anyway. Have a good night.” And he’s walking away before she can probably reply and get him dragged into a conversation again. Too bad she wants to continue that conversation “I do hope you continue taking care of him.” And now that, that’s a thing he wouldn’t disagree with. 

He wants to make sure Naruto’s son is safe that’s for sure. No doubt about it. But Boruto is Sasuke’s student for more than just who his father is. 

If the Uchiha lingers in the corridor a moment too long, he’s decided to not think much of it at all. They’ve got to be somewhere tomorrow and he’s much rather Boruto be rested for that, just in case the blond doesn’t like where they’re going and is cranky due to tiredness. 

-/

One time, on Sasuke’s atonement trip, he had met an old man. The old man seemed to know who he was, how is a question the Uchiha didn’t care for. The point is, that old man’s reaction was quite different to the people in Konoha because whilst they knew that Sasuke helped save the whole world, they were afraid of him and were quite wary. This old man, however, has simply looked at the Uchiha before shaking his head and telling him ‘You’re a kid and look at you. So skinny, keep like this and you’ll grow weak.’ Which..wasn’t what the Uchiha had expected and certainly not what followed after it “You saved the world , sure, but kid. That doesn’t mean you cannot be selfish when you truly need it.”

He hasn’t seen the old man since then, but he did think about those words quite a bit. He’s made quite the selfish decisions, but they were all the result of the pain and hurt he’s felt. The hate too, but those words did help Sasuke’s decision making a little. Probably because they came from a stranger who hadn’t cared about what he’s done or who he was. For all Sasuke knows, that man could be dead, but he sometimes lives by those words. 

Like right now, going to his old team’s hideout instead of a village simply because the Villages reminds him of too much. “Sasuke-San. Can you tell me where we are now?” Boruto, on the other hand, has been asking this question quite a lot and Sasuke has a feeling he would calm down when reminded of his friend. 

Before the Uchiha has a chance to answer, another voice chirps in and Sasuke allows a little smile because he remembers it quite well. “About time, Sasuke. Karin sensed you a while ago.” And Suigetsu is appearing from the darkness of the hall, a water bottle in hand. “Karin? As in the one who delivered Sarada?” And that’s when the water-man seems to finally notice Boruto. His face shows a little surprise as a smile takes over his face. 

“Uzumaki’ kid.” And it’s a statement more than anything else, but Sasuke knows that another comment is going to set off said kid because he’s like that. And if Sasuke learned anything about Suigetsu in the past years, it’s that he will most definitely argue back. “Yes, it’s the same, Karin. Suigetsu.” The Uchiha nods at his old teammate, who mumbles something about Sasuke being as serious as ever and walks away. Waving his hand behind him, to tell them to follow him. 

Boruto whispers “I don’t like that guy. He seems rude.” and he’s leaning close to Sasuke as if they’re about to be attacked. The raven has to resist the urge to sigh or groan because he doesn’t like the possibilities of the two loudmouths fighting. 

Seems he was right since Suigetsu speaks over his shoulder “Brat! I can hear you and just because Sasuke’s your Sensei or whatever doesn’t mean that I won’t beat respect out of you.” And Sasuke really is not in the mood for this, which is why he tells Boruto to just let it go because at least he’ll listen. 

(The first two times anyways) 

When they get to where the rest of Taka are, Boruto first sees that orange-haired man from ages ago and a redhead on the computer. He doesn’t see what they’re doing until the woman turns around and his face lights up instantly. 

“Mitsuki!” And Uchiha is a little more at ease now, he won’t have to deal with complaints about the blond wanting to see his friends. “Boruto? I did not expect you to be my parent’s place.” And Boruto turns to look at Sasuke, a look of shock on his face because “why did you tell me this was where we were going? I’d stop complaining about the walk hours ago.” And he didn’t exactly expect an explanation, Sasuke shrugs and nods towards the computer. 

So he is fixing Boruto some time to talk to his friend after all. Jugo joins the others then, all three wanting to know what it was that brought Sasuke here and because they are his teammates, no matter how old, Sasuke tells them. “I’m looking for a sword.” 

Karin’s the first one to catch on “You’re teaching him kenjutu?” She takes a look at the kid, almost judging his skills before they’ve even begun. Sasuke also looks over there, before finally settling on a proper and honest answer:

“We’ve wasted enough time. He needs to be taught now, I don’t know when Kara’s next attack is going to be and I am not going unprepared.” And because this is more about the fact that they’ve already gone after Naruto once, none of Taka say anything along those lines. Naruto is Sasuke’s most important after Itachi and they know better than to comment on him being targeted and the possibility of him being dead soon. 

Besides, his kid’s right there and despite what he may think, Suigetsu and the others are not rude. “Orochimaru‘s got a ton of swords.” Karin points out, not knowing which Sasuke would want “You’re his favorite student of all time, I doubt he’d deny you.” And Sasuke doesn’t want to be reminded of those times with the snake because he likes blocking out that entire phase of his life. All of it, but the semi-good parts. 

Jugo also speaks, for the first time since they arrived “ he knows he can’t fight you on it, so which is it?” And Sasuke has a feeling that they already know, he’s only got one arm and he can’t exactly teach Boruto a style that he doesn’t know. Never mind a style he cannot use. A sword that would work with Sasuke’s style, one-armed of course. 

“Remember my old one?” And Taka of all wouldn’t forget it, Sasuke has used it in most fights and battles they fought together. “Something similar.” ninjaken were something that Orochimaru had plenty of- most likely stolen ones. 

Suigetsu nods and walks out of the room along with the Karin and Jugo, they don’t exactly know how to handle a child and the waterman thinks Sasuke doesn’t exactly know either. 

“Boruto, come on. We’re going.” And the boy turns to his Sensei with a frown, not wanting to go just yet. Not until he hears the next part “I’m getting you that weapon.” And then he lights up with a smile because they aren’t just going for a walk around the hideout. 

If he had ended the chat five minutes later, both males would have gotten to see Sarada. Sasuke has sent letters home every now and again, but she probably still is not happy about the new arrangements. Her first reaction was to be angry and clear envy towards Boruto because the Uzumaki was the one leaving with her father. 

Actually picking out a sword, a good ninjaken that Boruto can train with, took longer than the Uzumaki expected. But he notices how Sasuke-Sensei was looking through them all and checking for detail. 

He’d glance from the sword to Boruto and again a few times. It was ten minutes in that Boruto asked “Is this where you trained when you were my age?” because he looks like he’s seen most of these and that he knows the area pretty good. Ever since he found out about Sasuke’s past, Boruto has always wanted to see where exactly his Sensei learned most of his skills and developed them.

The kid also has a suspicion that his Sensei can use snakes just as well as Mitsuki. Y’know those snakes that Mitsuki seemingly grows out his arms? Yeah those, if Sasuke trained with the Sannin for so long he must have learned it. “Not always in this hideout, we won’t be staying here long.” And oh thank Kami, Boruto was starting to find it creepier by the minute and the Uchiha’s other team are total strangers. 

He doesn’t feel good around strangers living in hideouts that are all dark all the time. At least, not until he knows them. 

At least all their names and something about them. They were never his team so he has no idea what they’re like. Sasuke also once said not to trust every human that he meets and-

“Stop that thinking of yours. Come..” which isn’t even close to being a surprise because Boruto learnt-pretty quickly, May I add-that Sasuke’s sort of good at reading anyone and good at reading those who he knows. 

Boruto follows after his Sensei, staying very close because whilst he misses Mitsuki-he’s not a fan of snakes all that much so he’d rather stick close to Sasuke. Plus the guy spent over three years in such hideouts and it’s not like anyone is stupid enough to try and betray or attack him. 

What the Uzumaki did not expect was to be brought to an indoor sort of arena. The boy isn’t stupid, he knows that a sword isn’t a toy and it will take time for him to even hold a sword correctly. Boruto knows little to nothing about mastering kenjutsu and his Shishō knows it all. Granted it took years, time and patience-but he’s mastered it nonetheless. 

“Starting tomorrow, every time you wield a sword incorrectly, I’m increasing Taijutsu training.” Which Sasuke knows is Boruto’s least favorite, but the boy works best when motivated. “So listen..” 

And maybe traveling with Uchiha Sasuke isn’t as east as Boruto thought it to be, but the blond believes that there’s no one better to train him-not that he wants another teacher.


End file.
